Domingo con olor a lluvia
by Valen-C
Summary: La vida de las hermanas Woodgate siempre ha sido brusca. Con una madre que ha tenido tres esposos y ya va por el cuarto, embarazada, tres hijas con nacionalidades diferentes. Una mudanza a el pueblo cercano Larine y un amor que le espera a cada una de las alocadas hermanas Woodgate.
1. Chapter 1

Tres chicas muy distintas, hermosas a su modo, personalidades coloridas, solo unos pequeños puntos bajo sus ojos demuestra sus lazos de sangre. Son hijas de la misma madre pero de distintos padres. Valentine se encontraba analizando sobre el viaje de su madre y su cuarto esposo, iban a ver una nueva casa en el pueblo cercano, sus ojos grises viajaban por todo el paisaje que se apreciaba a través de su ventana, estaciono su mirada en un punto específico del Lago que dividía su ciudad de aquel pequeño lugar lejos de su casa ''Kulover'' ese era el nombre de los apartamentos lujosos que estaban en Larine. Hace ya unos 6 años que no va a Larine, pero extraña ver a sus amigos de ese sitio, pero no tanto como para mudarse y dejar a sus amigos de toda la vida. Su cabello fucsia se mueve con el viento que entra por la ventana. Y se pregunta… en donde estarán sus hermanas?

Una chica pelinegra se hallaba jugando con su Wii, sus ojos heterocromos brillaban con las luces que emitía la pantalla, ya iba terminando por cuarta vez Zelda: Twilight Princess. Ese era su santuario personal su habitación llena de posters de anime como de Code Geass, Kuroshitsuji, Inuyasha, Elfen Lied, etc. En su armario habían varias gavetas llenas de manga y otras cuantas de juegos de nintendo. También habían un par de repisas llenas de Películas organizadas por orden alfabético, unas pocas cajitas de Pockys en el suelo. Sus ojos verde y azul estaban cansados de jugar tanto en la pantalla del TV plasma que estaba ya hirviendo después de ser sobrecalentado.

-Por fiiiiin! Termine de jugar por hoy.- dijo la chica carente de rasgos japoneses como los de su fallecido padre de nacionalidad japonesa.-Me pregunto cuando llegaran mama y Johan, ya los extraño.

Increíblemente esta chica dominaba perfectamente el español, el inglés e incluso francés; pero nunca olvidara las clases de cursos intensivos de idioma para aprendiera hablar estos idiomas y aun así hablaba muy bien el japonés. Su nombre es Rin.

-Iré a buscar a Dawn para que vayamos a pasear a Lupo.- dijo saliendo tranquilamente de la habitación pasando por enfrente de la de Valentine, vio a su hermana durmiendo pacíficamente sobre el escritorio, sonrió maliciosamente con intenciones de despertarla cuando a su lado se colocó silenciosamente la peliceleste de su hermana mayor.

-Buh…- le dijo Dawn en la oreja con tranquilidad creando una graciosa reacción en cadena.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.- grito con todas sus fuerzas Rin asustada por el 'gran sonido' que hizo Dawn en su oído. El grito fue tan fuerte que despertó a la pelirrosa de su sueño provocando un grito no tan fuerte que atrajo a su lobo siberiano Lupo

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja.- se rio Dawn

-Eso no dio risa Dawn!

-Que paso?! Por qué me despiertan así! Digo… Por qué me interrumpen?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Discúlpame Val, pero es que la odiosa de Dawn me asusto de muerte.- exclamo Rin.

-Bueno, ahora que las tres estamos aquí quieren ir a pasear a Lupo?.- interrogo Dawn.

-Yo paso debo preparar la cena para la llegada de mama.- dijo Valentine sonriendo.

-Es cierto hoy llegan, hoy se define nuestro futuro, nuestra vida tal y como la conocemos cambiara drásticamente según las decisiones de Madre y veremos si hace al-

-Deja de lado tu 'Discurso Inspirador'.- Le dijo la peliceleste a su hermana de ojos bicolores.

-Deja tú de ser tan odiosa, mujer!

-Anormal!

-Racista!

-Friki

-Pelo de chicle!

-Es natural, envidiosa.

Se la pasaron discutiendo como niñas pequeñas unos 30 min aproximadamente. Ya a los primeros 4 minutos la cosa se puso aburrida y la chica de orbes grises se retiró de lo que podía llegar a ser un homicidio. Se fue a hacer la cena mientras escuchaba música…

.

Sus padres habían llegado de Larine, les dejaron un par de anuncios, comieron y cada una de las tres hermanas se puso a reflexionar sobre cómo le dirían a sus amigos la noticia.

-FlashBack-

_-Mama!- grito la menor de las tres hermanastras _

_-Oh, como te extrañe Rin.- la abrazo fuertemente su madre Erika Chifflet.-A ustedes también chicas, vengan no sean timidas!_

_-Tssk.- musito Dawn cruzada de brazos._

_-Mama, bienvenida otra vez a casa.- la pelirosa paso por el lado de la de ojos negros y le susurro en la oreja.- Mas te vale ser buena pequeña idiota, porque si no le dire a Rin que te gusta uno de sus animes, Oh como se llama, ah sí Kuroshitsuji. Me quitaron por hoy el gramo de paciencia que tenía por ustedes._

_No había cosa que le diera más miedo que su hermana mayor. La cual sabia karate, kendo, judo y hasta boxeo; no por nada era la antigua capitana de kendo de la escuela, cuando se enojaba no había quien la parara, tenía poca paciencia y eso todo el mundo (principalmente Rin y Dawn) lo sabía perfectamente._

_-Oh! MAMITA QUERIDA! Cuanto extrañe tu paciencia.- dijo uniéndose la de ojos negros al abrazo._

_-Jeje, tu hermana te amenazo, no es así?.- preguntó con humor su madre._

_-Cállate_

_-Por qué no entramos? Tenemos noticias muy importantes.- dijo Johan (el padrastro)._

_-Está bien Johan. Vamos entremos les tenemos algo que decir.- dijo la sra. Chifflet._

_Todos entraron en la casa de enorme jardín. Ya en la cena soltaron la bomb- DIGO el anuncio._

_-Nos mudaremos.- dijo Johan con tampones en los oídos esperado el grito de sus hijastras. __**Qué raro no han gritado aún debe ser que ya maduraron, estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicas, **__pensó el hombre de cabello castaño quitándose los tampones. 8 segundos después…_

_-Que mierda dijiste, imbécil?!.-le grito fuera de si sorprendentemente la supuesta chica tranquila de la familia.- Debes estar bromeando, verdad, cabeza hueca?!.- le dijo con voz amenazadoramente baja solo para que lo escuchara mientras lo agarraba con una fuerza descomunal de la camisa._

_-…- __**Oh no, sé que moriré esta vez, adiós mundo cruel, TE AMO ERIKA NO ME OLVIDES! **__Grito internamente la pobre víctima._

_-Dawn, Rin quítenla de encima lo matara!- chillo asustada su madre._

_A la final la pudieron separar de su víctima potencial, Johan aterrado por lo acontecido dejo hablar a su esposa._

_-Chicas, en verdad nos mudaremos. Como ya saben fuimos a los apartamentos Kulover a observar el sitio ya que a su padrastro lo transfirieron de su trabajo, ya reservamos dos apartamentos; uno para nosotros y uno para ustedes tres chicas.- dijo con total calma su madre._

_-Pero, algo aquí no encaja.- noto Dawn._

_-Si!, pareciera que nos ocultaran algo o…- Rin dijo sorprendida dándose cuenta de la situación.- Mas bien 'alguien' no encaja…_

_Su madre impresionada por la forma en la que descubrieron su 'pequeño' secreto. En efecto, ella estaba esperando un bebe._

_-Ma, estas embarazada no es así?_

_-Si _

_-Ow! Vamos a tener a un hermanito o hermanita!- dijo emocionada la de ojos bicolores._

_-Bueno, saltando eso. Cuando nos mudaremos?- pregunto la pelirrosa más calmada._

_-Apenas tu pases a quinto año, Dawn a cuarto y Rin a tercero.- dijo su madre._

_-Prácticamente en menos de un mes…_

_-Si asi es_

_-Muchas Gracias por la comida.- terminaron de comer y se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones._

-Fin FlashBack-

Al otro día…

Despertaron y cada una hizo su rutina diaria que prontamente cambiaria, Valentine se colocó su cabello largo rosa en una apretada trenza y se colocó el uniforme de su escuela. Dawn se peinó sus cortos risos de color celeste y se los coloco en una cola alta, y se vistió con el uniforme igualmente. Y la joven Rin se colocó sus lentes de contacto unicolor negros y su uniforme.

A Rin desde pequeña la llamaban Bakemono, naciendo y viviendo sus primeros 11 años en Japon, ella nunca se esperó que de niña la trataran cruelmente los niños de su edad por sus hermosos ojos bicolores, por eso a partir de los 10 años se cambió de escuela y le pidió a el Sr. Morioka (su padre) que le comprara unos lentes de contacto de color oscuro.

.

-Y bueno, eso es lo que pasara.- término de contar Dawn a su amiga.

-Te mudaras, querida Dawn?- le pregunto su mejor amiga Isis, triste.

-Si por desgracia…

-No importa! Yo te seguire a donde vayas, amiga!.- la abraza efusivamente la de ojos color cielo.

-No! Ya fue suficiente con que me hayas seguido hasta aquí! No quiero que te separes de tu familia y amigos otra vez por mi culpa.- dijo Dawn un poco enojada.

-Pero…

-Me podrás visitar al apartamento, además hay un tren que va desde la ciudad hasta Larine. Si quieres iras todos los fines de semana!

-Está bien.- dijo con una sonrisa resignada Isis.

.

En el aula 4-A se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas Louise y Liz, hermanas gemelas muy hermosas ambas rubias. Louise era más tranquila y tiene los ojos violetas, su rubio pelo era de color ceniza que el de Liz que era bastante testaruda y un poco arrogante con ojos azules intensos y cabello rubio. Valentine imponía respeto entre ambas.

-Y como harás?- pregunto Louise.

-Nos mudaremos apenas termine este año escolar porque nuestro padrastro le transfirieron a Larine, el pueblo que está pasando el lago.- finalizo la de ojos grises.

-Espero que nos podamos ver de vez en cuando.- dijo Liz. Ambas chicas asintieron, ganándose una sonrisa de su amiga.

-Pero ya pensaste en cómo se lo diras a Emmet?

-Ahhhh… La verdad me había olvidado de él.- recordó Val.

Las gemela negaron con la cabeza suspirando y pensaron._** Esta chica no tiene arreglo.**_

-Oh! Pude llegar a tiempo, pensé que ya era la segunda hora…- suspiro un chico de cabellos rojizos y orbes claros al tiempo que pasaba al aula y se sentaba en su lugar.

-Hola, chicas.- saludo Emmet Lauper a sus amigas.

-Hola Emmet!-saludaron al coro las gemelas Clapton.

-Hola.- musito con tristeza Val.- Como estas?

-Bien y tu Valentine?- respondió Lauper.

-No tanto, te debo decir algo importante.-agarro valor para decirle.- Me mudare a Larine…- cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando no ver la reacción del chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-… cuando te mudaras?- pregunto Emmet.

-En menos de un mes, cuando terminen las clases.

-Oh, bueno. Pero aun queda tiempo para hacer muchas cosas iremos al cine, al parque de diversiones, etc.- dijo con alegría el muchacho.

-Si eso creo.- dijo con auténtica alegría a su mejor amigo, la de ojos grises.

.

En el patio debajo del árbol de cerezo seco se encuentran una chica de ojos bicolores ocultos, dos chicos otakus y uno que la protege desde que la conoció, mejores amigos de ella. Se encontraban tristes un par de ellos y el otro lo ocultaba perfectamente bajo una máscara de indiferencia absoluta que fácilmente la joven podía ver como si fuera transparente. Sus nombres Liam y Alessandro son los que se encontraban tristes pero Demian lo disimulaba.

-Oh vamos, no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca no es así?- sonrio la única chica del grupo.

-Es cierto te podremos ir a visitar, de vez en cuando

-Excepto tu Demian… Ya que sales sales este año a la universidad.- dijo Rin con enorme tristeza. En ese momento toca el timbre de entrada.

-Nosotros nos debemos ir ya porque nos toca con el sr. Lodge, nos vemos!- se despidieron Liam y Alessandro de Demian y Rin.

-Como que mejor me voy también, luego hablamos Demian.

Se trató de despedir la chica pero el castaño la agarro de la muñeca jalándola hacia su cuerpo para que se sentara encima de él, luego la abrazo y le dijo al oído: _Iré a visitarte, te lo juro pequeña Rin._ Y después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la dejo allí sentada a los pies de aquel árbol seco, toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba.

-Quizás no sea tan malo que me mude después de todo.- sonrió la chica de color tomate.

_**-Fin del capítulo I-**_

_**Los personajes de CdM no me pertenecen son todos de ChinoMiko. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado las tres semanas que se habían mencionado y las chicas pasaron a su siguiente año. Esos días que les habían quedado se divirtieron mucho con sus amigos, fueron al parque de diversiones, vieron películas. Y Rin fue a una pequeña tienda de videojuegos con el rubio de ojos limón, Liam y al chico de ojos rojizos y cabello naranja, Alessandro. Dawn había salido con Isis a comprar unos discos en la tienda de música de la tia de Isis. Y Val salió al cine con sus amigas. El día sábado fueron en conjunto fueron los amigos de cada chica al parque de diversiones que esta en el muelle, ya que Liam había ganado un pase en un concurso de Hot Dogs ilimitado de personas para el pequeño sitio que pasaba por allí solo una única semana.

Como siempre las hermanas Clapton se la pasaron un buen rato discutiendo. Rin se reía como loca en la montaña rusa con Demian el cual mantenía una sonrisa suave, detrás estaban Isis y Liam los cuales gritaban como locos, luego de ellos están Emmet entre Dawn quienes levantaban los brazos y gritaban emocionados y Valentine la cual gritaba aterrada. Detrás estaban las gemelas discutiendo a gritos y aun lado de ellas Alessandro de más feliz de la vida. Luego de la montaña rusa fueron a comer algo y después a la rueda de la fortuna. Cuando salieron del parque de diversiones eran aproximadamente las 10 pm. Acordaron quedarse en la pequeña mansión Woodgate por esa noche.

Las muchachas se quedaron en la sala y los cuatro chicos en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Tenían refrescos, papitas, botanas y sándwiches todo lo necesario para una pijamada (prestadas).

-Y se divirtieron hoy? – pregunto Erika con una taza de te verde y una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, aun no puedo creer que Liam haya ganado ese concurso.- menciono Rin.- Aunque era de esperarse supongo, ya que en la escuela siempre se la pasa comiendo…

-Bueno no creí que tu amigo fuera tan amable como para invitarnos a todos. Además por que simplemente no fue contigo o con sus amigos?- pregunto Louise.

-Dijo que simplemente quería que nos divirtiéramos ya que nos vamos a mudar.- sonrió con nostalgia.- Quería que fuera con mis hermanas y si queríamos invitáramos a varios amigos. El siempre dice: ''Entre mas mejor''.

-Veo que le quieres mucho.- sonrió malévolamente Liz.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero, además es mi mejor amigo!

-Creo que Rin no entiende en que sentido le están hablando.- les susurra Dawn a Isis y Valentine, haciendo que estas asientan.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir ya son las 2 am.- dijo Valentine desperezándose estirando los brazos.- Si van a seguir hablando háganlo pero en un tono mas bajo por favor. Buenas Noches, oyasumi Rin-chan.

-Oyasuminasai.- sonríe con felicidad, ya que le encanta que le hablen en japonés.

-Esta bien, ya nos vamos a dormir.- dijeron al unísono las gemelas con resignación conociendo como se pone Val si no duerme.

-Buenas noches, chicas.- dice Dawn en un bostezo. Y jala hacia si a Isis para dormir como si fuera un peluche.

-Duerman bien, todas.- cierra los ojos Isis.

…

Las chicas se estaban preparando para salir ya de casa, junto con el camión de mudanza para ir a los apartamentos con sus padres. Dawn iba a pasear con Lupo al parque que quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras de su hogar tras ella iba Rin jugando con su PSP.

-Oye Rin… mira eso.- señala lo que observa la peliceleste a su hermana.- ¿Puedes verlo, no?

La chica de ojos bicolores levanto la vista de su PSP colocándole pausa a una de sus novelas visuales. Y se preguntó qué era lo que observaba tan atentamente Dawn.

-Si te refieres a una mujer de pelo y ojos rosas con disfraz de hada, si la veo perfectamente…- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-… ¿No es la tia Agatha?- pregunto unos cuantos segundos después reconociendo a la hermana de su madre.

-Ahora que la veo sí, creo si que es ella.- dijo la de ojos negros.

-¡Tia Agathaaaaaa!- le grito Rin. La mujer se acercó a las chicas para luego saludarlas.

-¿Oh, muchachas como están, que hacen por aquí?- pregunto la señora vestida de hada.

-Pues yo paseando a Lupo y esta que esta acá.- señalo con su pulgar a la chica de cabello negro corto.- Esta se encuentra jugando con su PSP.

-¿Oh vaya, que juegas?- le dijo viendo la pantalla de su videojuego.- Ven Dawn mira esta cosita tan lind-

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Además tu no deberías estar con mamá recogiendo las ultimas cosas en la casa?.- le interrumpió la peliazul.

-Oh! Con que era eso lo que olvidaba.- se rasco la mejilla con el dedo.- Bueno me podrían ayudar a llegar a su casa?

-¡Yo te llevo, Tia Agatha!.- Se la llevo a rastras Rin guardando su PSP.- Adiós Dawn!

-Si, si vayan con cuidado.- se despidió. _**Solamente querias irte no? Irresponsable! **_Pensó la muchacha.

Paseo durante unos quince minutos mas y llego a su árbol: un gran sauce llorón y se quedo debajo de el, sus hojas llegaban al suelo por lo cual se sentía fresco además que nadie podría verlos a menos que entrara. Lupo se había quedado echado junto a su ama, con la cabeza en su regazo.

-Ahhhhhhh…Que paz.- se dijo en un suspiro. Pasaron asi las siguientes dos horas (dormidos), cuando sonó el teléfono de la muchacha, alterando tanto al perro como a ella.- Eh?! Que pasa…?- se desperezo y contesto, pero apenas lo hizo lo separo de su oído.-Hola Val.

-_Que crees que haces?! Deberías estar ya en la casa! Johan ya debe estar llegando, en los próximos 10 minutos. ¡IDIOTA!-_ le grito furiosa por el auricular a Danw.

-Calma ya voy.- le dijo agitada mientras corría hacia su casa con Lupo ladrando y corriendo.

-_Mas te vale apurarte, mamá esta neurótica!_- le aviso del peligro próximo. Tranco su llamada. Mientras iba corriendo choco contra un par de personas.

…

-Ah menos mal que llegaste, la tia Agatha nos espera para darnos unos presentes. Ella nos llevara a los apartamentos en su automóvil, y luego vamos a ir a comer con Luka en el centro comercial.- le dijo Rin sonriente.- Mamá y Papá llevaran a Lupo en la camioneta, asi que no te preocupes por el.

-Esta bien, pero… Por que Luka esta aquí no debería estar en casa de tia Agatha?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica de pelo celeste, ya que a ese chico por mas que insistieran era difícil sacarlo de casa.

-Pues… No lo se, no lo conozco bien pero tu y Valentine, si.- medito Rin; ella llego a esa ciudad hace unos dos años pero solo había visto unas cuatro veces a sus primos. Y no congeniaba mucho con Luka pero si con el hermano menor de este, Lance.

-Ya que. Vamos a la sala, por cierto mama esta enojada?

-Nahh, solo un poco histérica. Sabes como es ella.- le resto importancia al asunto.

Al llegar a la sala, saludo su hermana pelirrosada, Valentine. Frente a ellas estaba su primo y su tia, con unas seis bolsas con contenidos desconocidos pero por los papeles y los estampados en la superficie de estas denotaba que eran bolsas de regalos. Los primeros objetos que tendrían antes de la mudanza (aparte de las cosas de sus habitaciones).

-Dawn, como has estado? Hace meses que no te veía, prima.- le sonrió con tranquilidad Luka a Dawn mientras se abrazaban.

-He estado mejor- dijo separándose de su primo.- Oye, que haces aquí? Tu casi nunca sales de casa a menos que sea a la escuela o algo importante.

-Mamá me obligo.- dijo quitando la sonrisa Luka.- Tsk. Bueno como sea vamos a almorzar pizza en el centro comercial.

-Esa si es tu actitud primo.- se burlo Dawn.

-Si, si.

Salieron por ultima vez de su casa. Y se montaron en el auto negro estacionado en frente del jardín. Un corto viaje después, llegaron al centro comercial de la ciudad. Fueron a la planta la feria de comidas, ordenaron dos pizzas tamaño mediano de peperoni y aceitunas con jamón.

-Coman que son las pocas veces que salgo de casa deberían aprovechar para que les compre algo, niñas.- se rio Luka con su cabellos morados sueltos.

-Bien como tu dijiste vamos a comprar algunas cosas primito lindo.- dijo Valentine sonriendo malévolamente.- Te haremos gastar hasta el ultimo de tus ahorros niñato.- le dijo aunque tenían la misma edad, su rivalidad les superaba a veces y era el chico de ojos azules que terminaba pagando gracias a la ridícula fuerza inhumana de la pelirrosa.

-Joder… Por que habré dicho algo así.- dijo con pesadumbre el muchacho sabiendo que lo arrastraría por todo el centro comercial.- Por cierto que quieres tu, Rin?

-Pues la verdad…- medito con un puchero, haciendo que su primo la quisiera abrazar ya que es la que mas quería de las tres; pero por razones que desconoce casi nunca hablan.- No necesito nada.- termino diciendo mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.

-Debe haber algo que quieras pequeña.

-Nop, nada.- termino su ultima porción de pizza.

-Ni siquiera una película? – dijo el haciendo puchero y llorando falsamente, por alguna razón la adoraba como si fuera su hermanita.- O un videojuego, manga, anime… algo?

-Mmh ahora que lo pienso si quiero un tomo de un manga que he estado leyendo por internet. Es el ultimo. Cada libro vale 8 dólares

-Cual es su nombre?

-En ingles es Happy Cafe en Japonés es Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume.- dijo con facilidad.

-¡DE ACUERDO SIBES LO QUE QUIERES TE LO DARE! – grito soltando brillitos.

-Oh muchísimas gracias! Luka-Kun.- sonrió con ternura.

-Que linda!

-Es mi imaginación o tiene un increíble poder de persuasión con él?- susurro Agatha a sus dos sobrinas.

-Si vaya que es increíble. El chico que nunca le cumple ningún capricho a nadie, y hace las cosas por si solo… Tiene como debilidad a mi media hermana menor japonesa-francesa. Asombroso.- menciono con la boca desencajada Dawn.

-Si.- dijeron la tía y su sobrinas al mismo tiempo.

…

Después de haber comprado el tomo del manga. Unos cuantos dijes, zarcillos, collares, CDs y 3 audífonos gigantes nuevos se hizo las 6 pm. Y su tía las llevo en un largo viaje a el pueblo donde las esperaban sus padres y una nueva vida. Tenían dos apartamentos uno enfrente del otro en el tercer piso, en la puerta de la derecha vivirían sus padres y su nuevo bebe. Y la puerta de la izquierda vivirían las tres muchachas.

-Oh un apartamento bastante grande… Tiene una hermosa vista hacia el lago.- sonrió entrecerrando los ojos Valentine desde el balcón de su habitación. Cerro los ojos recordando todos los años que vivio con su tia allí en Larine, recordó a sus amigos de la primaria en especial a un chico de ojos grises y cabellos negros.- Sin duda los buscare.- afirmo con decisión.

Mientras en la habitación contigua…

Dawn se encontraba desempacando escuchando música que no salía de sus cuatro paredes anti-ruido. Tenia su cabello dentro de un gorro azul oscuro, unas medias hasta los muslos negras, shorts sueltos blancos muy cortos y una pijama sin mangas con cuello alto color claro. Sonreía mientras colocaba una de sus series en dvd en las repisas arriba de su cama a su lado estaba una flauta blanca, había tomado clases de música en E.E.U.U siempre le gusto la flauta aunque también tenía una batería.

Recordaba la primera vez que vino a Larine tenía 10 años y fue el dia que conoció a sus primos y a su hermanastra mayor a la primera vez que se vieron se odiaron a muerte pero a medida que pasaban los días se fueron encariñando, tanto asi que le pidió a su padre irse a vivir a Francia para estar siempre con su hermana a la cual aprecia mucho.

Se tiro en su cama rebotando y apretando el mega peluche que le regalo como despedida Isis, era de un gato negro con alitas que la doblaba en tamaño y grito de emoción. A los pocos minutos se quedo dormida abrazada al mega-gato llamado Pikaboo, se lo puso Isis claro esta.

En la otra habitación…

Rin se encontraba en su cama con una pequeña pijama que ponía en letras negras '¡Baka!' y una imagen de la protagonista del anime Toradora, Taiga. Y un buzo gris que le quedaba gigante. Estaba viendo en su TV Hotarubi no Mori e antes de irse a dormir.

-No niño estúpido! No ves que es un espíritu… DESAPARECERA! No te pudiste haber caído cuatro metros más adelante!- lloraba ante una de las últimas escenas de la película.-AH!. -_**Bueno al menos me gusto salir hoy me pregunto a quien conoceré durante este mes… Ni idea, pero mañana me toca sacar a pasear a Lupo, le pediré a Val a ver si quiere venir conmigo.**_ Pensó.

Y con ese último pensamiento la casa se quedo sumida en silencio…El primer día de sus nuevas diversiones comenzaría dentro de poco.

_**-Fin del capítulo II-**_

_**Los personajes de CdM no me pertenecen son todos de ChinoMiko.**_


End file.
